Kirito de todas
by ulquikun
Summary: kirito conoce sus mas oscuros y eroticos sentimientos


Advertencia : antes de leer este Fanfic queda claro que los personajes son de sus respectivos creadores y se utilizará un lenguaje fuerte incluyendo doble sentido lenguaje explícito y sexo explícito más una larga lista de filias sin más por el momento buen FAP y gracias por su atencion

Ep1. Crossing fields

Un día como cualquier otro kirito entraba en sao y como es de costumbre era un jugador solitario vagaba por el piso 50 cuando de repente nota que comienza a oscurecer y este se dirije a el bosque con el afán de encontrar un calabozo el sabía que en este lugar el jefe soltaría un drop bastante raro  
Entonces llega a la entrada del calabozo y nota que la oscuridad es más fuerte y decide utilizar su visión skill visión nocturna al irse adentrando a el calabozo comienza a notar el espesor en el aire y comos si se sofocara entonces sin importar y desidido por tener el drop raro continuo con su camino

Pasó un rato para que notara que su equipo se desgastaba cuando de pronto escucho la voz de una mujer la cual pedía ayuda u el de inmediato reacciono y corrió siguiendo el sonido de los gritos de la mujer  
Sin darse cuenta había entrada. Una sala anti salto cuando sin aviso le llega un mensaje de desconexión forzosa .  
Una vez fuera desidido ir a buscar su novia asuna  
Al salir de su cuarto se dirigió a el baño y noto que la puerta de su prima estaba entre abierta (si ya se suena a cliche) y noto que ella estaba conecta el ALO pero noto que esta se movía extraño entonces decidió acercarse para poder ver que pasaba entonces noto que ella estaba toda roja del rostro y sudaba hasta el punto en que sus ropas se ajustaban a su perfecta silueta  
Kirito se quedo atónito y recordó esa noche en la cabaña con asuna en el juego de SAO y este comenzó a ponerse nervioso y a la vez por extraña razón le excitaba ver a su prima de este modo  
Entonces suavemente comenzó a olfatearle de una manera un poco tétrica y sensual comenzando desde su cabello , su rostro , sus brazos la de gustaba como el postre que tanto ansiaba  
Entonces sin pensarlo fue corriendo a su habitación y busco en su computadora un programa para el narvegear que inhabilitaba el sistema motriz lo puso en una USB y de inmediato fue a el cuarto de suguha  
Conecto la USB y noto que el programa se estaba ejecutando

Kirito:-ahora si todo esta listo...

Comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo de una manera más laciva mientras abría lentamente los botones de su blusón blanco que a este punto ya era transparente  
Notó un hermoso y bien formado par de senos que pedían a gritos ser estimulados pero no kirito decidió tomarse su tiempo sabía que tenía que disfrutar de ella hasta el más íntimo y pequeño detalle  
Continuo bajando las manos hasta encontrar un problema ella tenía puesto un pequeño short y sabía que costaría un poco de trabajo quitarlo pero el tomo un par de tijeras y comenzó a recortar hasta que la prenda quedo dividida en dos al remover las partes del short noto unas lindas bragas de osito (si de osito leíste bien)  
El libido en el chico se desbordaba que de su pantalón se notaba que este tenía hambre y deseo incontenibles  
Cuando sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia sus labios y la beso tan apasionadamente que suguha soltó un pequeño gemido tan incitador como adorable  
Se sacó su miembro erecto y comenzó a masturbarse frente a ella de una manera tan feroz que una lluvia de semen bañó a su prima entre su rostro y sus pechos (si la primera vez que tiñes sexo con una chava que tienes una pinches ganas tu cuerpo te traiciona pero después ya es muy delicioso #yolo)  
Después de terminar salvajemente le arranco el sostén sin importar nada y se lanzó contra sus perfectos pechos (tan suaves de bien tamaño simplemente perfectos como tu )  
Mientras los de gustaba su otra mano la bajó hasta su entré pierna y comenzó a juguetear tan delicadamente como sí está se fuera a romper  
Mientras jugaba con su lengua u sus perfectos pezones para esto ya perfectamente estimulados y comenzó a besarlos y mordisquearlos (carajo ya se me antojo )  
Entonces noto un delicioso olor bastante agradable y decidió "bajar" para degustar lo mejor  
Mientras se topaba con gotas de sudor que al lamerlas perecía un elixir prohibido  
Al llegar a su destino la olfateo tan obscenamente que de inmediato tuvo una erección más fuerte que la anterior  
Kirito la deseaba ...

Removió con delicadeza las bragas y noto que suguha esta sumamente exitada de su delicado sexo fluía ese embriagante olor y sabor a placer prohibido

Sin pensarlo la probo y al momento que su lengua la rozo enteo en un frenesí que literalmente se la comió toda sus labios su vulva y su pequeño y rosado clítoris ( ...)

Entonces decidió penetrarla pero no sabía si de una manera violenta o dulce  
Sin pensar de una sola estocada la penetro  
Kirito:- suguha te sientes tan cálida y tan deliciosa que enloqueceré

Mientras comenzaba con un linero vaivén se lanzó contra su cuello para besarlo lamerlo morderlo chuparlo  
Y sus manos una en la cintura y la otra jugueteaba con uno de sus pechos  
Poco a poco se convertía en frenesí más y más y más  
Sin darse cuenta por el vaivén que jala el cable de conexión del narvegear  
Y suguha comienza a gemir tan obscena y fuerte  
A kirito no le importó el continuaba cuando de repente suguha hable y dice

Sugiha:- que haces ( con todo de somnolencia y placer )

Kirito se detiene y se queda atónito

Suyuha:- que haces detente déjame!

Kirito reacciono y decidió treparle la boca con las manos pero ella no paraba de pedir que se detuviera mientras gritaba y forcejeaba

De repente las manos de kirito rodearon el cuello de suguha mientras murmuraba

Kirito:- cállate cállate CÁLLATE CÁLLATE!

Sin medir su fuerza la ahorcaba mientras la continuaba penetrando  
El segua y seguía y segua kirito gritaba

Kirito:- más más más dame más quiero más. MÁS MÁS !

Entonces después de un último grito se corrió con tan placer y fuerza que casi pierde el conocimiento dejándose caer el los pechos de suguha

Al recuperarse se "salió" y noto que suguha no respiraba entonces entro en pánico y salió corriendo del cierto de su prima y lo cerro con llave

Kirito:- que hago , que hago ...la mate ...soy un monstruo

Cuando de repente suena su celular...ASUNA!,

Ep:2 un encuentro imposible

Kirito:- bueno amor que paso  
Asuna:-kirito llevo esperándote hace horas recuerdas que hoy se lanzaba el juego de TAO (tristain advénture online) a que hora planeas aparecer  
Kirito:- perdona pero tengo algo que hacer puedes comprarlo y después voy a tu casa para probarlo

Kirito cuelga y se queda viendo el cadáver inerte de su prima sobre la cama después de un rato sale corriendo de la casa y se dirije a el cobertizo y saca una pala y un machete

Comienza a cavar una fosa lo suficientemente profunda para que nadie encuentre lo que esconderá después de un par de horas logra el espacio requerido y se dirije a el cuarto de suguha  
La toma como un maniquíe y la lleva a la fosa que hizo en la parte de atrás de su casa y la comienza a enterrar  
Un rato más y kirito término de enterrar a su prima

Entonces corrió a el baño y se quitó todo el rastro de la tierra de su cuerpo y sus ropas y salió corriendo hacia la casa de asuna

Kirito:-amor ya voy para tu casa llego en un rato por cierto si compraste el juego por que me gustaría probarlo juntos

Kirito llega a la casa de asuna y esta le recibe con un beso (de puntitas asdf)  
Y un abrazo

Asuna:- que paso por que tardaste tanto  
Kirito:-es que estaba prácticando con suguha un poco de kendo y tenía que bañarme después por que no quería llegar bañado en sudor

Kirito:- y ya sabes de va el juego de TAO  
Asuna:- pues quien me crees obviamente no lo he probado pues me dijiste que lo hiciéramos juntos

Kirito :- bueno deja lo pongo entonces

Asuna:- espera aún no lo pongas me gustaría también estar más tiempo contigo el real que con el avatar del narvegear

Kirito:- (sonríe) bueno entonces que hacemos o que onda sugu no llegará ya que fue a un viaje del instituto y creo que durará dos semanas así que nadie me espera en casa . Y bien que tienes planeado

Kirito se acerca y la toma de los hombros y la abraza

Asuna:- (musitando) me gustaría pasar tiempo de pareja además te recuerdo que nos casamos ( así bien lanzada lol )

Kirito :- ahhh ya se a qué refieres

Kirito la mira fijamente a los ojos y asuna lo jala hacia el bien yolo y le roba un beso que le quitaría el aliento a quién sea

Asuna :-kirito me deseas ?

Kirito sentado e el sillón traga saliva y dijo entrecortada mente ssssi claro te deseo (así bien yolo)  
Asuna :- entonces serás mi esclavo

Asuna saca un fuete de entré los sillones y comienza a golpear a kirito  
Mientras ella le decía las reglas

Asuna:- regla número 1 harás exacta menté lo que te pida cuando lo pida  
Regla. Número 2 me dirás ama en cada momento que te dirijas a mi  
Regla número 3 sólo hablarás cuando se te permita  
Regla número 4 siempre estarás vestido de acuerdo como te lo mande  
Regla número 5 recbiras azotes cada que yo quiera  
Regla número 6 la palabra de seguridad es más

Kirito:-y ahora que te pasa tu no eras así

Asuna:- CÁLLATE ESTÚPIDO PERRO!

Asuna golpea a kirito y lo hace callar

Asuna:- ahora ponte esta ropa y espérame en la cama  
Kirito :- sí ama

Kirito ve la ropa y no es más que un juego de cinturones para el cuerpo (si como en shingeki no kyujin)

Asuna entra a el cuarto con un hermoso vestido rojo pasión y un collar de perlas así bien intenso y unos zapatos de tacón alto rojos  
(Ya se ya se me proyecto y que )

Kirito se queda con la boca abierta y de inmediato se nota que esta exitado  
Asuna:- llévame a la cama  
Kirito:- ( la carga ) si ama

Kirito la lleva a los pies de la cama y la sienta en la orilla

Asuna:- recuesta te boca arriba con los brazos extendidos

Kirito se recuesta y extiende los brazos y asuna de inmediato lo esposa a la cama le pone una mordaza y le tapa los ojos

Entonces asuna comienza a tocar y desnudar a kirito así bien salvaje  
Mientras lo besa en el cuello y y comienza. Toquetearlo  
Kirito se mantiene inmóvil mientras trata de sacarse de las esposas

Asuna se quita el vestido y deja a el descubierto se sensual cuerpo con una lencería roja de encaje muuuuy sexy (asdf #yolo)  
Asuna saca de su Buró una vela roja y la enciende mientras esta se consumé le tira la cera en el pecho a kirito y este comienza a quejarse , por la mordaza no se sabe si es dolor o placer  
Entonces asuna ya bien prendida comienza a manipular el miembro de kirito de una manera salvaje y brutal como sí quisiera arrancarlo ya en el un calor del placer decide quitarle el pantalón y el bóxer de un jalón y así kirito queda totalmente DESNUDO

en un rápido movimiento de manos kirito logra safarze de la cama y ahora somete a su novia asuna contra la cama (ósea el quedo abajo )  
Asuna nerviosa por perder el control lo abraza como oso panda (chiste local )  
Entonces kirito la azota contra la cama y se lanza como una vampiro sediento de sangre contra su cuello y la degusta la lame la muerde incluso le hace varios chupetones  
Mientras asuna se retuerce de placer por este acto entonces kirito mira fijamente los hermosos pechos de asuna (de nuevo como tu O/O)  
Y los toma masajeandolos con una pasión desmesurada y salvaje  
Asuna gime tan dulce y deliciosamente que kirito decide bajar un poco más para encontrarse con su droga favorita en todo sentido

Comienza a jugando delicadamente con su clítoris que asuna la vuelve loca míentras la hace vibrar con la lengua y con succiones bastante fuertes claro sin lastimar

Kirito mueve la lengua más y más rápido y mientras aprieta s  
Las piernas de asuna con las manos y de de pronto ...Splash un ligero chorrito de un líquido incoloro en inoloro sale de asuna y kirito se sorprenderé  
Mientras asuna esta en un trance de placer que kirito disfrutaba

Las manos de asuna arrugaban la sábana sus gemidos eran incontrolables era un festival de placer desmesurado  
Kirito decidió entrar y noto que estaba bastante estrecha y cada que entraba poco a poco asun gemía y agitaba la cabeza mientras arañaba la espalda de kirito una vez que kirito la penetro totalmente comenzó con el vaivén anhelado subiendo poco a poco la velocidad  
Las caderas de asuna se movían como sí tuvieran vida propia las piernas de ella rodeaban la cintura de kirito

Asuna :- más dame más kirito por favor más ahhh! Ahhh!

Kirito complacía a asuna pero sabía que no debía Apresurarse  
Entonces al momento que asuna estaba teniendo una orgasmo decide lanzarse contra su cuello y así el placer aumentó pasó un buen rato y fue hasta que asuna se desmayó cuando kirito término de lleno dentroi de asuna y así se quedaron un rato hasta que sintieron como sus jugos fluían en las piernas de asuna

Kirito se salió y se recostó a un lado de asuna mientras ponía las,cobijas para taparse

Kirito noto que ya era de madrugada y la abrazo mientras le decía a el oído

Te amo mi princesa mi mujer mi vida mi todo

Asuna se acomodó entre los brazos de kirito y se quedo dormida


End file.
